


open season

by toxica939



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: It's Robert's turn to give him a look right back. Hisyou can't be that stupidlook.“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Aaron asks. “Was that your first time?” His heart's dropped into his stomach and it's fizzing in acid.





	open season

Aaron rolls away with a groan. He’s sweaty, aching; bone deep satisfaction making his limbs heavy and the air feel thick in his lungs.

Robert’s slumped down into the pillows, face hidden. His back’s still heaving as he catches his breath, fine tremors shivering through him. Aaron can feel the tremble where their arms are pressed together.

“Alright?” he asks, has to clear his throat and try again. Robert’s usually making flirty eyes at him again by now, that teasing grin and _was it good for you?_ Enough to make Aaron roll his eyes, feel giddy with being wanted.

Robert lifts his head. He looks ruined; face blotchy, mouth bitten red. His hair’s a wreck from where they’ve both been pulling at it. It hits Aaron in the gut all over again; how gorgeous he is, how overwhelmingly Aaron wants him. Robert makes it hard to breathe.

He watches Robert open his mouth to say something, work his jaw a couple of times before giving up and dropping his face back into the pillow.

Aaron lets his gaze trip down the length of Robert’s back; it’s shining in the low light from the bedside lamp, scuffed red in patches from Aaron’s beard. It tapers down to the curve of that perfect arse. Aaron can’t believe it’s taken him this long to get around to having a go on that. He’d been so caught up in the novelty of having Robert over him, inside him, in his mouth, his hand, however he could get him. It hadn’t even occurred to him to push for anything else.

At least until tonight, their first night away in weeks, when Robert had turned belly down on the bed, lip caught up between his teeth, asked him what he was waiting for.

Aaron had barely kept it together, miles of Robert stretched out before him, his for the taking. Robert had been tight around his fingers, shoulders tense, hands caught in the bedclothes. Aaron had fingered him loose and sloppy, hadn’t been able to stop once Robert melted into the sheets, mouth open against his own forearm. Robert had whined and whimpered, suffered it beautifully, and Aaron had only put himself inside when it felt like he might die if he didn’t.

He can’t help himself now either, rolls to plaster himself against Robert’s side, hand slipping down to fill his palm with the nearest arsecheek. He’s massages at the weight of it, fingers dipping into the crease.

Robert hisses, flinches a little and Aaron’s hand stills.

“What?”

Robert’s head turns on the pillow. The lazy smile he’s wearing when he looks up at Aaron is enough to loosen the knot in his chest. “Nothing.”

“Sure? You’re not normally so…”

“What?” Robert’s laugh is throaty. He’d gotten pretty loud towards the end; scrambling in Aaron’s hold, losing groans on every thrust.

Aaron shrugs. “I don’t know. Quiet after?” He smooths a hand across Robert’s bum again because he can’t help it. He’s had it now, he wants more.

“Right,” Robert says, stilted. “Well, this is different.”

Aaron hums. “Been a while, has it?” he teases, fingers tracing the line of Robert’s spine now just to watch him shiver.

Robert’s eyes shutter, Aaron watches his focus turn inwards. “Something like that.”

It’s the way he says it, more than anything. Aaron knows Robert. Maybe not all of him, not the way he wants to, but they’ve been doing this long enough now that there are no secrets between them in bed, not like this. It’s the only place Aaron feels like their skin fits right.

He knows Robert.

And he knows when there’s something he’s not saying.

“Robert,” he says, drops a kiss to his shoulder to take the warning out of it. “Talk to me.”

Robert shakes his head, pushes up on his elbows so he’s the one looking down at Aaron. “What?”

Aaron gives him a look. The _don’t even try that bullshit, mate_ look. Robert’s familiar with that look.

Robert huffs, eyes rolling. “Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“Out of what?” Aaron can feel the pieces coming together, understanding creeping in.

It’s Robert’s turn to give him a look right back. His _you can’t be that stupid_ look.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Aaron asks. “Was that your first time?” His heart’s dropped into his stomach and it’s fizzing in acid. “Robert.”

Robert’s up off the bed in a flash, striding into the bathroom. The light blinks on, extractor fan humming to life. Aaron sits up against the headboard and listens to Robert washing up at the sink. The familiar splash, brush, gargle. Everything’s in slow motion.

Robert’s still rubbing a towel over his face when he comes back into view, broad shoulders filling the doorway. There’s a bruise the shape of Aaron’s mouth at the top of his thigh, right where pale skin meets the dark blond hair around his cock. Aaron has no idea how Robert’s going to explain that away.

He can’t believe it. He can’t believe Robert just gave that to him without a word. Aaron remembers the first time, it makes his insides twist and the ground drop away. He’d been terrified. _Jesus_.

“You could have said something,” he says.

Robert leans in the door way, distractingly naked. “I told you not to make a big deal out of it.”

“It is a big deal.”

“It’s really not. It’s just sex, we have sex all the time.”

Aaron huffs. They don’t have anywhere near as much sex as he’d like them to have. Robert having a home to go to normally puts a dampener on that.

“You should have told me,” he insists.

Robert comes back to the bed, long legs folding up under him as he sits. “What difference does it make?”

“I don’t know. I could have been..” he trails off, at a loss.

Robert answers for him. “More careful? Gentle? Could have taken your time?” Robert shakes his head. “Aaron I didn’t want any of that. I wanted to know what it was like. For real. I’m not some blushing virgin, you don’t need to be careful with me.”

Aaron still feels sulky. Maybe he wants to be. Maybe he wanted the chance.

Robert catches his chin, long fingers sliding across his jaw. “Hey,” he says. “It was good, yeah?”

And _god_ , Aaron doesn’t want him getting the wrong idea about that. “Yes. Of course it was, it was great.”

“So can we stop talking about this now?”

Aaron wants to ask him why. Why him? Why now? Why not one of the dozens of other blokes Robert must have had the chance to do it with? But he can’t bring himself to do it. Knows how needy it’ll make him sound. And he is needy, he’s desperate for Robert, can barely hold it in. It feels like it’s bubbling out of him every time Robert looks at him and this. Knowing there’s a part of Robert that he’s been saving, that he’s given it to Aaron. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with that.

They curl up together on Aaron’s side of the bed, bodies sliding. Aaron lets himself get lost in Robert’s kiss; the toothpaste freshness of his mouth, cold hands on Aaron’s hips.

It’s hours until checkout, hours until he has to give Robert back.

He rolls Robert under him. For right now, he’s Aaron’s. He’s going to prove it. It’s going to mean something this time.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumbr, i'm vckaarrob


End file.
